ms_paintsartracefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 Episodes
Episode summaries for Season 2 of Ms. Paint's Art Race. For links to the episodes, please refer to the Season 2 Masterpost on the subreddit. Week 1: Painted for the Gods * Runway Date: Friday, December 8, 2017 * Main Challenge: Create a look inspired by a god or goddess of your choice. * Winner: Epinette * High: Gretel and Velvet * Low: Ambrosia * Bottom Two: Pippy and Romina Homofobia * Lipsync Song: "Worship Me" by Lizzo * Eliminated: Romina Homofobia Week 2: Buzzing Beauties * Runway Date: Friday, December 15, 2017 * Main Challenge: Create a look inspired by an insect of your choice. * Winner: Bitte Bitte * High: Ambrosia and Ira D'Essance * Low: Velvet * Bottom Two: Kara Nillian and Pippy * Lipsync Song: "Venus Fly" by Grimes * Eliminated: [[Pippy|'Pippy']] Week 3: Super Duos * Runway Date: '''Friday, December 21, 2017 * '''Mini Challenge: Design a gadget for a superspy drag queen. * Mini Challenge Winner: Epinette * Main Challenge: In pairs chosen by Epinette, design a superhero/villain duo, complete with consistent themes, outfits, and names. * Winning Team: Epinette and Ira D'Essance * High: Ambrosia and Bitte Bitte * Low: Gretel and Venenifer * Bottom Two: Kara Nillian and Ms. Vicky Pickles * Lipsync Song: "Dragon Days" by Alicia Keys * Eliminated: Kara Nilliän Week 4: Cocktail Couture * Runway Date: '''Friday, December 29, 2017 * '''Mini Challenge: '''Design a set of glamorous sunglasses. * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Ambrosia * '''Main Challenge: Create a look based on your assigned cocktail * Winner: Ambrosia * High: Epinette and Bitte Bitte * Low: Venenifer * Bottom Two: Velvet and Veronica Fake * Lipsync Song: "Sweat It Out" by Bossy Love * Eliminated: Velvet Week 5: Girl Groups * Runway Date: '''Friday, January 5, 2018 * '''Mini Challenge: '''Design a necklace and matching earrings that show off your personal style. * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Gretel * '''Main Challenge: In teams of four assigned by Gretel, create a girl group complete with coordinating outfits, and debut album cover, and a name. * Winning Team: '''The Leftovers * '''Winner: Ms. Vicky Pickles * High: Ambrosia, Bitte Bitte, and Veronica Fake * Low: Gretel and Ira D'Essance * Bottom Two: Epinette and Venenifer * Lipsync Song: "Bills Bills Bills" by Destiny's Child * Eliminated: '''None (Venenifer won the lipsync, but the judges saved Epinette for a double shantay) Week 6: Butch Queens * '''Runway Date: '''Friday, January 12, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Create a look based on menswear. * Winner: Ms. Vicky Pickles ''' * '''High: Gretel and Venenifer * Low: Bitte Bitte * Bottom Two: Ira D'Essance and Veronica Fake * Lipsync Song: "G.U.Y." by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Veronica Fake Week 7: Wildly Western Women * Runway Date: '''Friday, January 19, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Create a look inspired by country westerns. * Winner: Ira D'Essance * High: Ambrosia * Low: Venenifer * Bottom Two: Bitte Bitte and Epinette * Lipsync Song: "These Boots Are Made For Walkin'" by Nancy Sinatra * Eliminated: Epinette Week 8: Queens of Cinema * Runway Date: '''Friday, January 26, 2018 * '''Mini Challenge: Show your take on the classic little black dress (LBD). * Mini Challenge Winner: Ira D'Essance (by default since she was the only submission on time) * Main Challenge: Design a movie poster starring your queen according to your genre assigned by Ira D'Essance. Additionally, design a red carpet look for your movie's premiere. * Winner: Ambrosia * High: Ira D'Essance * Low: Bitte Bitte * Bottom Two: None * Lipsync Song: "Bette Davis Eyes" by Kim Carnes * Eliminated: Venenifer '''(quit after not doing a red carpet look) Week 9: Monster Makeovers * '''Runway Date: '''Friday, February 2, 2018 * '''Mini Challenge: '''Reading * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Bitte Bitte * '''Main Challenge: Design couture coordinating outfits for your queen and their classic movie monster, assigned by Bitte Bitte. * Winner: Gretel * High: Ambrosia * Bottom Two: Bitte Bitte and Ms. Vicky Pickles * Lipsync Song: "Maneater" by Nelly Furtado * Eliminated: Bitte Bitte Week 10: The Celestial Ball * Runway Date: '''Friday, February 16, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Create looks for the following categories - Sunny Day Swimwear, Lunar Executive Realness, and Starlight Eleganza. * Winner: Ira D'Essance * High: Gretel * Bottom Two: Ambrosia and Ms. Vicky Pickles * Lipsync Song: "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler * Eliminated: Ms. Vicky Pickles Week 11: The Finale All Season 2 contestants returned to the reunion and answer a Q&A session. Eliminated contestants were asked to wear spring-themed looks, while the Top 3 was allowed to wear free choice. * Miss Congeniality: Kara Nilliän * Miss Cuntgeniality: Velvet * Season 2 Runners Up: Ambrosia and Gretel * Season 2 Winner: Ira D'Essance